To Die for Love
by Born of Osiris
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have revived Thalia from her tree...but they both like Percy. Grover finds out - the hard way. On top of that they go on a quest. Rating is T for language, drinking, blood, and minor suggestive themes. Percabeth and Palia.
1. Meeting Thalia

**AN: My first fanfic. Leave a review by and tell me how you liked it.**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Thalia**

"WAKE UP SEAWEED BRAIN!" a voice called.

Annabeth.

She was the only person who ever called him that. He might have been offended but he knew that was her way of showing affection.

"Wuh-"replied Percy groggily.

"Come on, we have to go to the big house to check on Thalia!" she continued.

"Oh right, I'm coming." He got out of bed and he noticed Annabeth's face start to resemble a tomato. He looked down and realized he had on only boxers. He calmly started to put on his jeans, too tired to make the connection between him and Annabeth's face.

"So…" Annabeth started casually "have you been working out?" She was staring intently at his well-built chest.

Percy didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, every day," he replied. He had started a routine of waking up early, practicing his swordplay, his water control, and finally working out. He figured he'd have to be as strong as possible to take on Kronos. He'd been sleeping in today however, preparing for Thalia to wake up. They had just revived her from the tree.

Percy just finished pulling on his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He was already out the door and he turned to Annabeth who was still looking at him with bright red cheeks. "Alright, let's go."

"Oh, right," she said, snapping out of her thoughts.

They met up with Grover and went to the Big House.

"Hey Thalia!" Annabeth greeted as they walked in the Big House.

"Wow, hey Annabeth, you sure have grown." replied Thalia as Annabeth gave her a huge hug.

"Maybe you should all go outside to greet each other. I need to talk to Percy alone," Chiron interrupted. Thalia seemed to notice Percy for the first time, but nodded and left with the others.

Chiron sighed. "Percy, I think you will need to consult the Oracle, I fear Kronos is planning something." His eyes were filled with worry. "But first you should introduce yourself to Thalia."

With that Percy left him and went outside to greet the others. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Oh, hey Percy," said Annabeth. Grover looked over at her with amusement in his eyes. He noticed how her eyes always lit up when she saw him. "Oh, right. Thalia this is Percy, he's a son of Poseidon."

"Oh, hi Percy," she said as she looked him up and down. He looked about the same age as her but she realized he was probably a bit younger. He took a seat on the grass next to them and she noticed his eyes for the first time. They were a deep green and seemed to change every so often, like waves in the ocean. Thalia turned back towards the others. "Anyway, like I was saying. I can't believe Luke would betray everyone like that." She continued.

Percy gently put his hand on hers and looked her in the eye, which caused Annabeth to clench her jaw slightly. Thalia immediately looked at him when he started talking. "Listen. You have to know the importance of this. Luke is evil. He hates Olympus so much, that he wants to burn it to the ground. On top of that, Kronos has poisoned his mind and has given him stronger power. He's a great threat, and we can't have old feelings get in the way of stopping him," he finished firmly.

Thalia was a bit red. "Oh, I don't like him like--"

"Friendly or otherwise" he added. Thalia nodded. Percy looked at the others as well. "Ok guys, I have to talk to the Oracle…apparently I have a quest." The others looked at him in surprise, but he ignored them and started to walk back to the big house.

--

**AN: Well? How was it? I re-edited it only slightly to fit the story better. Review if you can.**


	2. The Prophecy

**AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Helped me a lot. I will try to give more detail and try not to make the characters so OOC :P I'm also gonna try to slow the story down a bit, although it may seem like my chapters are getting nowhere by doin that...tell me what you think! Btw this chapter has over 100 more words than the last XD.**

**--**

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

The stairs creaked as he walked up. Percy took a deep breath before he opened the door. He found himself face to face with an old mummy that greatly resembled a hippie and smelled terrible. _So we meet again_, he thought wryly. He bit his tongue. He was tempted to walk away, go to his cabin, and lock the door. But it seemed to dare him to try and leave, so he gathered up his courage and asked, "What is my fate?"

Green mist came out of the old mummy and then it spoke in a raspy voice.

_You will travel to an island where the monster lurks,_

_Use your special gift and hope it works._

_A group of 4 will make the team,_

_Only to fall in the evil one's scheme._

_Fight the dark ones wrestling hold,_

_Find two allies young, but old._

_Two will love but one will die,_

_To give herself up…say goodbye._

_To conquer the obstacles use the sea,_

_Play it right and you will end with three._

_An epic battle is the only way through,_

_Who will die… the traitor or you?_

It laughed evilly and then the mist faded and the mummy became still.

Percy realized he was shaking and grabbed the doorframe to steady himself. He swallowed, but couldn't get the lump out of his throat. _One will die? Was it serious? _He made his way down the staircase and came in the room to find Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia looking at him expectantly.

"Well, what did it say?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

He took a deep breath.

"_You will travel to an island where the monster lurks,_

_Use your special gift and hope that it works."_

They just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"_A group of 4 will make the team."_

"Yup, that's us" replied Thalia.

"Uh, are you sure? I don't think…"

"Yes of course we're sure, Seaweed Brain!" interrupted Annabeth. "Now finish!"

"_Only to fall in the evil one's scheme." _he continued.

They exchanged worried looks.

"_Fight the dark ones wrestling hold,_

_Find two allies young, but old."_

Chiron spoke up. He was in wheelchair form. "Good, good! You will find new allies...perhaps half-bloods! But I'm not sure about the other part…" Just as his hopes were getting up, he heard the next line.

"_Two will love but one will die,"_

They all stared in horror.

"_To give herself up…say goodbye."_

"What else?" Chiron asked worriedly.

"_To conquer the obstacles use the sea,"_

"Makes sense," Chiron muttered.

"_Play it right and you will end with three._

_An epic battle is the only way through,"_

Percy gulped and then continued.

"_Who will die… the traitor or you?"_

Annabeth gasped. Thalia gasped. Chiron gasped. Grover bleated.

Chiron looked at Percy. "I don't want you to go on this quest, but if the prophecy states it, then it is bound to happen and there's nothing I can do about it." He sighed and looked out the window, his eyes looking very distant. "Well you four better go and pack your things, your adventure awaits."

**--**

**AN: R&R of course! Please tell me if there are any spelling/grammar errors and I'll try to fix them. Also you may have noticed I'm not very good at making up prophecies so give me some tips! Tell me what you think of course about how its going. I'll post the next chapter after I get a few good reviews. (And when I say good, I don't mean they have to be compliments, just that they give good help or constructive criticism. But a compliment here and there wont hurt lol.) Oh and if anyone wants to try and guess anything in the prophecy you can.**


	3. Setting Off

**AN: Thx for the reviews guys. Here's the next chap.**

**--**

**Chapter 3: Setting Off**

"I'm hungry!" Grover pouted. They had been traveling for a few hours now.

"Alright, we'll go eat at the next place we find," said Percy. They walked up the street a bit more.

"Here's a McDonalds," Thalia pointed out.

"Anything!" Grover moaned. They walked in and ordered burgers and fries, except for Grover who insisted on getting extra napkins. They all sat down at the nearest table and ate hungrily.

"So, what's the plan?" Thalia asked after she took a huge bite of her double cheeseburger.

Percy looked over at Annabeth and raised an eyebrow. "Well Wise Girl, you are the daughter of Athena. Why don't you answer her?"

Annabeth clenched her jaw in mock anger and replied. "Well, I was thinking that we should find the nearest port and take a boat. Since Percy's prophecy said we'd go to an island."

Thalia looked over at Percy. "Well, can't Percy just take us in an air bubble or something? It'd be much easier than to steal a boat," she asked.

Percy laughed. "I'm not as tough as I look, Thalia." Annabeth started laughing and he glared at her. "Like I was _saying_," he said, turning back to Thalia. "I'm not strong enough to take all of us in an air bubble and travel for that long. Especially when we don't know where we're going," he pointed out.

"Oh, right. I just thought that a son of Poseidon would have decent powers over the sea," she replied jokingly.

Percy was about to respond when they saw a baby point at Grover and say, "Mommy! That guy is eating napkins!" Grover had just stuffed a bunch of napkins in his mouth and ate them.

"Don't be silly honey," the mom replied. "He's simply blowing his nose" she turned back to eating.

"You know," Grover sniffed. "It's a hard life being a satyr," he said seriously.

They all smiled. "Course it is, G-man. Course it is."

After they finished eating they decided to walk to the beach and then start walking south to find the nearest port.

"You think we should make camp soon?" Annabeth said as she was walking along the rocks that lined this part of the beach.

"Yeah, it is getting dark, what do you say Percy?" Grover asked. They tended to ask him these questions since it was his quest.

"I don't think we'd be camping for long," said Percy as he drew out Riptide. The others looked in his direction and saw a Minotaur and two Ogres come charging at them. They all ducked out of the way before they could hit them. The ten-foot tall Ogre near Percy made a fist and smashed it right where Percy was a second ago. Percy took the chance and started running up his arm and stabbed it in the head. It turned into golden dust and disappeared. The other Ogre grabbed Thalia in a fist and smashed her into the ground. It raised Thalia about to smash her into the ground again, but she got her sword free and stabbed it in the hand. It howled, and dropped her. She seized the opportunity and stabbed the Ogre in the stomach and it turned to dust. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Grover charged at the Minotaur. Grover hit it with his reed pipes, but it simply tossed him aside with one hand. Annabeth stabbed it with her bronze knife but it didn't seem to do much. It swiped a hand at her and she barely jumped out of the way in time. In a last desperate attempt, she threw her knife and hit it between the eyes. It turned to dust and her knife fell to the floor.

"Dang, Annabeth," Percy said putting Riptide in his pocket. "I didn't know you could throw like that."

"Me neither," she said blushing.

"So, you guys wanted to camp here?" Percy said.

Grover looked at him. "I'd rather walk a bit more you know, away from the monsters."

"But the monsters are--" Thalia started before Percy interrupted.

"Its fine, Grover. C'mon guys." They walked a bit more until there was a full moon out.

"We should stop here." Percy suggested.

They made camp and brought together some firewood for breakfast in the morning. Percy suggested taking first watch so they went to sleep and Percy went by the beach. It always calmed him down. He looked at the ocean appreciated how beautiful it was. How it can be calm and serene at times, and at others it can be violent and deadly. But then he felt someone sit beside him and without even looking he somehow knew it was Annabeth. Maybe it was because he was around her so much; he seemed to recognize her presence.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"I'm not really tired," she replied.

He looked at her. Her blond hair was glowing under the moonlight and he saw grey eyes look up at him. He looked deep in her eyes and saw all the memories of them doing adventures, playing around, and just being together. He wondered if that's how good friends thought of each other. It seemed they had become something more than good friends. Best friends? Or maybe something different. He realized she had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest. He may have been embarrassed by this before, but nobody was looking. Then he turned and looked back at the form of Thalia sleeping. Were they good friends? He seemed kind of awkward around her for some reason. He wondered why. He seemed a bit awkward around Annabeth when they first met, but that was because she was bossy and always talked about they're parents being enemies. Or maybe it was something else entirely? He laid down and looked at the stars and pondered all these thoughts. He was having a heck of a life for a 15 year old.

The prophecy.

He just remembered about it. His life might end when he's sixteen. Another year. He sighed. Some things in life will just be mysteries until you go through them.

After two hours passed, he decided he should wake up Annabeth to take next watch. He gently shook her. "Annabeth" he whispered.

"Annabeth," he repeated softly. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal the grey storm cloud eyes he grew to know so well. She blushed when she remembered she fell asleep on Percy. He said goodnight and went over to Thalia and Grover and fell asleep.

Annabeth put her arms around her knees and pulled them up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and studied the ocean. _It's so beautiful_. She couldn't believe Percy could control something so cool. _Percy._ Something has changed between them. Whenever he was around her she seemed to get nervous. It wasn't like that when they first met. She sighed. She remembered when she had a girly crush on Luke. How he betrayed her. Gods, she was so stupid! How she always tried to get him back just to have Percy save her. She pursed her lips. For the first time, she realized that if it wasn't for Percy she'd be dead. She looked over at him. She watched as he breathed evenly; his unruly black hair ruffled and his sea green eyes closed. _He's cute when he's asleep. Oh Gods. You did not just say that. You don't like him or anything. Just because he's saved you like a million times and you can practically see the ocean waves in his eyes does not mean you like him! _She shook the thoughts away and went to wake up Grover.

--

**R&R And remember to review. I'll need to see reviews to post the next chap. Tell me if u liked it.**


	4. Set Sail

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Check out my one-shot Forever and Always and my other one-shot A Fatal Fall! Anyways, enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 4: Set Sail**

His chest muscles were burning. It was 6 in the morning and he had been working out. The shirt he'd been wearing lay strewn where he had tossed it in the sand. He didn't want it to get sweaty. He chuckled; apparently his water control abilities didn't extend to sweat. He furrowed his brow in concentration for the last few reps of his pushups.

"99…100," He said under his breath. He turned over and switched to crunches. As he was finishing he saw a skinny girl walk over to him.

"Hey…Thalia…" he said in between crunches. His muscles protested for the last ten or so and he finally gave in, going for a water break

"Working out?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. She saw him walk over to the beach and pour water on his head. His hair automatically dried in a matter of seconds. She marveled that he could do something as cool as that. Then she noticed he had his shirt off and looked at his well-toned muscles.

"You look like you've been doing it for a while," she remarked.

He raised an eyebrow and she blushed when she realized what she said. Percy smiled to himself at the idea of teasing her a bit more, but he decided he'd let her out of this one.

"Yeah, about a year," he replied. "I should be as ready for Kronos as I can possibly be."

"Oh," she said dreamily, but then broke out of her gaze when she heard another voice.

"What's going on here?" They turned and saw Annabeth standing there stiffened.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," Percy said, not sure what she was talking about. He looked between Thalia and Annabeth. "I'm surprised you guys wake up this early."

Annabeth eyed them suspiciously. "I'd say the same to you."

Percy shrugged. "I woke up at 4:30. I usually have an alarm clock, but I guess I'm used to it," he said with a grin on his face.

But she wasn't listening. All she could see was them standing close to each other and with…with…Percy's shirt off!? She pointed at him and her eyes flashed. "Why the hell is your shirt off!?" she said accusingly.

He smirked. He couldn't lose the chance of stumping a daughter of Athena. "Why do you care?" He said and he knew he had scored a point.

She stopped and her face turned from angry and accusing to embarrassed. She tried to say something to cover up the fact that her cheeks were turning bright red but she couldn't seem to think of anything.

"Well…I…It's just that…" she stumbled. He laughed as he put his shirt back on and replied.

"Relax, Annabeth. I was working out."

"Oh…"Annabeth said still bright red in the cheeks. "WellimgonnawakeupGrover!" she said quickly and ran back to where Grover was sleeping.

"Women," Percy said to himself. "They're all crazy," Then he noticed Thalia cross her arms and raise an eyebrow. "Oh right, Thalia. I forgot you were standing there," he said laughing. He walked back to where Grover had just woke up.

"Hey, G-man."

"Morning, Percy." He yawned. "I'm hungry," he said as he pulled a few tin cans out of his pack.

"Yeah, me too." After a while, they were all sitting by the fire eating.

After they finished, Annabeth stood up. "We should probably go now."

They started to walk off. Annabeth seemed to be over the embarrassment, but avoided eye contact with Percy. Whenever she met his green eyes, she looked away and blushed. _Oh my gods! What's wrong with me! _She flustered and shook the thoughts away.

They had been walking till mid-afternoon when they spotted a port.

"Ugh…finally!" Thalia moaned.

"Hah, I don't think so," Annabeth started. "We're going to have to wait till nightfall before we can steal a boat."

"Damn. She's right," Percy said.

"We should probably head back up the way we came a little and wait. They might be suspicious of us otherwise," said Annabeth.

"Good idea, Wise Girl," joked Percy.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Seaweed Brain!"

Grover looked at them with a smirk on his face. "You guys are so cute!"

They both turned red. "What's that supposed to mean?" Percy said angrily.

Grover just laughed and looked between them amusingly. "You two! I mean you guys already have pet names for each other and--"

"Shut up!" They both yelled at the same time, bright red in the cheeks. Grover just grinned and started the walk back the way they came.

The moon was high in the sky. It had been 6 hours since they found the port. They started to sneak up to where the boats were held.

"Ok guys," Percy whispered. "Which one do you want to take?"

"Oh, this one looks cool!" Thalia said pointing to a jet black speed boat with a red stripe in the middle.

"No way, Thal. That's too small, and we'll probably crash it somewhere," Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"How 'bout this one?" Percy started, but Annabeth was already shaking her head.

"A sail boat Percy? Please."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he started. "Besides, Grover will probably eat through the sails before we even make it 100 leagues!"

Grover bleated. "Well what about this cruise ship?"

"No way, Grover! They'll definitely know it's gone!" Annabeth said.

"Well, they're going to notice the boat we steal is gone anyway; it doesn't really matter," said Percy.

"Well, we're NOT taking this boat. It would be much too easy to spot." Annabeth declared. Percy realized that she was probably right and knew that there was no way he could change her mind anyway.

"How about this one?" Annabeth continued, pointing to a white boat.

"Let's check it out." Percy said. The boat was nice. It was pretty big, but not too big. It had four rooms, each with a bed, a desk, and a shower. The rooms were arranged in a square shape, with each room making up one corner of the square. In between the four rooms were two hallways meeting up in the center to form a cross. Near the front of the boat was a nice, sturdy silver steering wheel.

"Looks good," Percy said, pretty much summing up everyone's thoughts. Percy claimed the blue room, which was next to the white room, which Annabeth picked. Grover picked the green room, which was below the blue room and Thalia picked the black room, which was below the white room. After they had their stuff in their rooms, they made their way to the front of the ship.

"So…now to the next problem," Annabeth started. "Where do we go?"

Percy took his place behind the wheel and looked at Annabeth with a twinkle in his eye. "I guess we'll have to let the ocean guide us to our destination."

And with that, they set sail. Into the ocean, and into the next leg of their journey.

--

**R&R like always. Tell me if you liked it. Blah-blah. You know what to do. ;)**


	5. Yes You Are

**AN: Hey guys. I know I posted the last chapter yesterday, but since you guys rock so much I decided to write the next one, so here it is! There will be two kinds of action. Fighting action and Romance action. Will it be Percabeth? Will it be Palia? Who will they fight? Read to find out...**

**--**

**Chapter 5: Yes You Are**

They had traveled for a few hours and they were all in there rooms except for Thalia. She was looking out at the sea. It was misty out and the air was hard to look through. But then something sheared through the mist only maybe ten feet away from there ship. Thalia gasped. It was another ship, but not an ordinary ship. Facing Thalia was the Princess Andromeda. A hand clasped over her mouth before she could scream. The man turned her around to face him.

Luke.

Her eyes widened. And he smiled evilly.

"Thalia, Come and join us. The gods do nothing to help and simply use you to solve their problems. Stand by my side and we can destroy the gods and become new leaders with Kronos!"

"No way Luke!" she said after he took his hand away from her mouth.

"Listen to me Thalia! We were the ones who revived you remember? All Zeus did was turn you into a tree! We brought you back to life!"

"No! Percy and Annabeth brought me back to life!" she yelled at him.

"We were the ones who poisoned your tree so that they would revive you! We thought of the plan! If not for us, you would still be a tree!"

She was about to scream, but he must've noticed it because he covered her mouth just in time. She kicked him in the shin and he let go. She yelled Percy's name. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all came running out and saw Luke.

"Luke, you bastard!" Percy yelled. "Get the hell away from her!"

He charged and uncapped Riptide. Luke smirked and ran at him raising backbiter. They clashed and clanged, fighting fiercely, each trying to get the upper hand.

"Get them!" Luke yelled and two telekhines came running at Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. Annabeth drew her knife and Thalia drew her sword. Grover played a song on his reed pipes and vines grew and tied themselves to the telekhines flippers. They fell over just in time for Annabeth to stab one with her knife. The other one punched Annabeth and she flew against the wall with tremendous force.

Meanwhile, Percy was still fighting Luke. He had gotten a lot better from the months of extra practice every morning. But Luke was still an incredible swordsman from the immense amount of power Kronos had granted him. Luke slashed at Percy and Percy blocked it. He drove his blade along Percy's until he reached the hilt and then he twisted it, knocking the sword from Percy's grip. It flew off the rails and into the water. He held his sword to Percy's neck and smiled evilly.

Thalia brought her spear down on the other Telekhine but it bit the spear, tore it from her grasp, and slammed it against the wall. It ran up to her but with a last desperate attempt, she summoned a lighting bolt and seared right through it.

Luke was about to slash his sword across Percy and kill him, but just then a tremendous wave knocked against him. Percy punched him in the face and then kneed him. He slashed at Percy and missed, but then knocked him to the ground with a tremendous kick. He jumped on to the Princess Andromeda and he yelled at them to leave. He turned back to Thalia.

"Remember what I said." He grinned evilly and then the ship sped away until it was gone from sight.

"Luke!" Percy yelled in his direction scornfully. Riptide had just returned to his pocket. He cursed and they all went to there rooms to sleep.

It was about 3:00 in the morning, a few hours after there little reunion with Luke. Percy couldn't go to sleep so he walked out on to the ships rails. He was surprised to find Thalia there. He walked over and saw her crying.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"It's Luke," she sobbed. "I can't believe he would do something like this. I mean hearing it is one thing, but actually seeing it for yourself?"

"I know," he said hugging her. She cried on his chest and he tried to calm her down.

"Shhh" he whispered stroking her hair. "It'll be fine. Always remember that me, Annabeth and Grover will always be there for you ok?"

She nodded, still sobbing.

Annabeth had had walked out of the door for some fresh air and saw Thalia crying. She was sympathetic at first but then saw her hugging Percy. She stiffened and went back behind the door frame and peeked out at them. She saw him start to stroke her hair and say something softly to her. She saw Thalia nod and then she started walking her way. Annabeth saw her walking towards her, so she went in the bathroom before Thalia spotted her.

After she couldn't hear Thalia's steps anymore, she walked out and went to the front of the ship overlooking the sea. She tried to feel sorry for Thalia, but she couldn't after seeing her with Percy. She cursed under her breath and stared into the deep blue.

"Hey, Wise Girl," she heard a voice say calmly. Percy walked right next to her and looked out at the sea. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She realized how much deeper his voice had gotten over the year. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied bitterly. "So," she started. "You and Thalia, huh?" she forced a weak smile on her face and looked up at him. He looked at her and she knew he could somehow see right through her.

"What do you mean?" he said calmly.

"You know," she said harshly. "With you too smooching and everything."

She saw a hint of humor in his eyes. "Annabeth, I never kissed her."

She felt a little better but was still angry. "Well, then what were you doing with her just now?" she asked.

He sighed. "She was heartbroken when she saw how Luke has changed. She was crying and I comforted her, that's all? Anything wrong with that?"

She was taken by surprise. "Well, no…it's just that you two were so close and all…I thought that…"

She stopped as soon as he brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Annabeth," he said softly.

She looked up at him. He had grown taller than her over the past year. She looked into his beautiful sea green eyes and was lost, in his comforting gaze. She felt the safety of his warm arms go around her waist. He leaned forward and their lips met. Her heart practically melted as she closed her eyes and let out all of the emotions she had bottled up for so long. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Percy couldn't believe he had just leaned forward and kissed her. He half expected her to break away and slap him, but she put her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. They stayed like that for a while lost in there own world. Then they finally broke away. "I really like you, Annabeth."

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you too, Percy." But the she realized he didn't say love. He said I really _like_ you. Her face turned red and she saw him smile.

"Don't worry, Wise girl," he said softly. "I love you too."

She heard those words and she smiled shyly. He leaned forward and kissed her again and this time she parted her lips to allow his tongue to go through.

They stayed there making out, when the sun started to rise. They broke away and looked at the sunrise.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes you are," he said smiling warmly.

--

**R&R. Tell me what you think! Plz gimme reviews, they make my day. And they make the next chapter come out faster. XD**


	6. Beer Sucks

**AN: Hey guys, next chap up. And I kinda forgot to pout on other chaps...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Well now thats that's taken care of...this chapter has some drinking and suggestive themes and well...cursing. _BUT _I'm sure you're all mature enough to handle that. It's still rated T, so don't worry ;)**

**--**

**Chapter 6: **

The ship was traveling calmly through the waters as Percy looked out at the ocean, taking his place at the steering wheel. He had woken up in the afternoon since he went to bed somewhere around 6:30-7:00 in the morning. He still did his daily routine of training, but now he was well rested. Content with the direction the ship was taking, he stopped steering to go get something to drink.

He met up with Grover on the way to the dining area at the lower levels of the ship. There were a few two-person tables scattered around and a few windows letting in sunlight. They found Thalia and Annabeth already eating. They were, however, sitting at different tables. Percy briefly wondered why. He shrugged off the thought, and got a soda out of the fridge. Grover got a few of the empty soda cans they saved and sat next to Annabeth.

He then looked at Percy. "Oh, right sorry!" he said with a smug smile on his face about to get up out of the seat.

He saw Annabeth blush. Percy knew that Grover probably just sat there to do that to him. He decided to play dumb. "What do you mean, Grover?" he replied, taking the place next to Thalia. Grover looked somewhat crestfallen, but then he just shrugged and dug in to his empty Coke cans. Percy drank some of his Coke and turned to Thalia for the first time since he got in the room. His face immediately became sympathetic. "Thalia, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I am, Percy, thanks," she said with a weak half-smile.

"Hey, if anything's ever wrong, come tell me and I'll help you out ok?" he said reassuringly.

"Yeah, yeah. Chill, Seaweed Brain," she said getting daggers from Annabeth. She didn't seem to notice. Percy eyed her and he realized how pretty she was. _Whoa, slow down, Percy. _He shook out of the thought. His life was about to get way more complicated.

He finished his coke and decided to get another one. He dropped his can in front off Grover and he saw him dig in gratefully. Percy opened the fridge and started searching for more coke. He found something unexpected.

"Whoa, guys check this out!" They looked up and there eyes widened as he showed them a six pack of beer.

"We're not going to drink beer!" Grover said firmly. "We're all under the age anyway!"

"That's true," Thalia said thoughtfully.

"Alright, alright, we won't have beer. Just an idea," Percy said. They all finished eating and left, all except Percy who said he would stay down here.

He looked at the six pack of beers again. "One wouldn't hurt," he said to himself. He grabbed one and took a swig. It tasted amazing! He started gulping it down when he heard a voice.

"Percy!" The soft, but stern voice told him it was Annabeth and he put down the bottle.

He looked at her guiltily but then got angry. "I thought you went up!"

"I did, but I forgot my book!" she said picking it up. "Gods, Percy! I can't believe you actually drank the beer after we told you not to!"

"Annabeth, calm down. It's not gonna kill me!" he said rolling his eyes. "I just wanted a taste is all!" he paused and looked at the floor in thought. "I bet if you tried some you'd like it," he said smiling. He just wanted to get her off his back.

"Hey! I am not trying beer!" she said. But she wavered a bit as she looked at it. Percy saw it (he always could somehow see right through her), and continued.

"Hey, a taste won't hurt," he said. "But, I guess if you don't want some…" he said about to put the second bottle back.

"Alright! I'll try a _little_." Curse her curiosity for being a daughter of Athena.

She drank a little…and then drank some more. And more. They both kept drinking and eventually there visions fuzzed and there awareness backed up.

"I love you, Percy…" Annabeth said with her drunken smile, toying with one of Percy's strands of hair.

"Yeah, me too," he said and then scrunched his face up in thought. "Do you think Thalia's pretty?"

"What!?" she screamed and pushed him. Having ADHD and getting drunk DO NOT mix well.

"Ow! That hurt" he said still dazed, not even sure what she was angry about.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Drunken Annabeth said, momentarily forgetting a few seconds ago.

"Well I'm tired!" Percy said walking up.

"Me too," Annabeth agreed and they both walked toward the rooms.

It was morning when he woke up. His head was _pounding_. He took off part of the covers and froze. He saw a skinny arm draped over his chest. _Okay, Okay. Don't Panic!_ He turned his head slowly and saw Annabeth lying there sleeping. _Holy shit! What the hell is this!? No…_, he told himself. _It's not like we did anything. Right?_ He racked his brain for memories of last night. _Let's see…we drank, I got pushed, we walked off to go to bed and then…_He froze. He now remembered exactly what happened. He looked around him and realized he was in the white room.

Annabeth's room.

He was about to get up, get dressed, and leave hoping she remembered nothing when the door suddenly opened. "Hey Annabeth, Percy's not in his room and--" Grover stopped mid-sentence and his jaw dropped as he saw Percy in the bed with her. "You…and her…and the bed…and…did you seriously…?" he just stopped and fell on the floor laughing his face off.

"Grover!" Percy hissed. "Shut up!" he got up and got dressed. He walked over to Grover. "Listen, we were drunk and…well…you better not tell _anyone_!" Grover just kept laughing. Percy rolled his eyes to heaven irritably. "Well, what did you want me for so much that you had to…um…?"

"Interrupt your _private_ meeting?" Grover interjected smiling smugly. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that we're nearing an island, but I can see your _busy_ right now," he said cracking up on the floor again.

"Will you just wake her up!" he said in an irritated voice. "Oh, and you better not tell her about this!"

"C'mon, Perce! She's a daughter of _Athena_ for Zeus's sake! She has the memory of an elephant!" Grover said. He knew tons about animals.

"Whatever! Will you just wake her up!" he walked out on the deck and saw the island they were closing in on. He found Thalia looking out to it also.

"That's strange…" he said almost to himself.

"What?" She pressed on.

"I should've known there was an island here…" he said thoughtfully.

"…Peach?" she asked.

"What?" he replied bewildered.

She showed him one of her rare smiles. "The perfume you're wearing."

His face flushed and he turned his head away. "We should arrive at the island soon. Get ready to get off."

He sighed. _Beer sucks_.

**--**

**AN: K, so R&R. Yeah so, I thought that my story was a little too up tight and not enough humor and well...Grover! So I made this chapter for those reasons mostly but I still put some major events (or small things that will be made big later) in this chapter so read it anyway! And...review of course ;)**


	7. Creature

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**AN: Alright guys. Shortest chapter ever. This is because I'm going on vacation (For 2 weeks :O) in a few days and im going to be REALLY busy getting ready and doin stuff so I wont be able to write. So, instead of making you wait two weeks, I posted what I wrote so far. Enjoy.**

**--**

**Chapter 7: Creature**

They docked at the island. Annabeth had just come out of her room when she dressed. She eyed Percy but then cast her gaze out at the beautiful island where they had landed. She met Percy's gaze and they just stared at each other, their faces expressionless for a few minutes until Percy frowned and looked away at the island. "We should get off," he said, not taking his eyes off the island.

They got off the island and looked around. It was a large island with a few trees around the edge and a cave in the middle.

"Ok, I think we should scout out the cave," Annabeth said.

"Alright, but be careful guys," Percy eyed them warily as they entered the cave. It was quiet and the cave was dark. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and he tightened his hand around hers reassuringly. They continued walking and saw a glow in the distance. It was a yellowish-orange glow that appeared and disappeared randomly and they followed it until Grover stopped and yelped.

"What is it, Grover?" Percy asked.

"M…m…Monster!" he cried,

They all exclaimed when they heard the mixture of a low growl and a screech, almost like a lions roar but with a raspier tone. They saw something whiz past them in the dark cave and Percy screamed as he was thrown against the wall, gashes in his arm.

"RUN!" Grover screamed and they all ran out of the cave. They ran behind the rocks about 10 feet from the entrance of the cave. They all looked toward the cave mouth, Percy still clutching his arm, biting back his cries.

"Percy, you're arm!" Annabeth gasped and she took it.

"No time…" he groaned. "Look!"

They saw the same glow shine near the front of the cave and then it disappeared.

"What could that poss--" Annabeth started but was interrupted by a mighty roar that erupted from the cave as a figure ran, fast as lightning, into the rocks they were hiding behind. The rocks instantly broke away and they eyed the creature before them.

It was the most horrifying creature they had ever laid eyes on. It had the head and front two legs of a lion with a large mane. The middle part of its body had a goat head sticking out of it, its back legs were those of a dragon and its tail was a snake. That wasn't the worst part. When it roared it sent out a massive column of flame.

"It can't be…" Annabeth said disbelieving.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stared at it terrified.

"Chimera."

--

**AN: HAHA! How's that for a cliffie? Sorry again for the super short chapter, but it's all I got. I'll be gone two weeks like I said so review plz! I would hate to come back after two weeks (ouch) and find no reviews! So plz R&R. tell me wut you think, you know the drill. If I can I _MAY_ be able to update but the chances are slim to none so don't expect until I'm back. Cheers, guys ;)**


	8. Capture

**AN: Alright guys. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been really busy. I promise it won't take this long for the next chapter. Well, here it is: the long awaited Chapter 8.**

**--**

**Chapter 8: Capture**

Flames seared through the remainder of the rock and scattered pieces all around them. They all ran for cover except for Percy who took a dive, drew out Riptide, and rolled under Chimera's body all in one fluid motion. He slashed at the monsters legs but Riptide bounced off the hard dragon scales and flew out of reach in the cave mouth. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, Chimera's snake tail lashed out and rapped around Percy's neck, strangling him.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she saw him struggle against the snake. Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth ran forward to take on the monster. All at once, Annabeth swiped at it with her dagger, Thalia lunged at its face with her sword, and Grover played a tune on his reed pipes to make vines grow around its front legs.

Chimera wasn't fazed.

The monster quickly slashed the vines with its left paw and swiped away Annabeth's dagger with its right. It bit down on Thalia's sword, stopping it fast, all while keeping its hold on Percy. Annabeth screamed as her dagger was wrenched away and three lines of blood formed on her hand where Chimera's rough nails tore her skin. The monster's teeth were like steel as it held on to Thalia's blade. With a toss of its head and a shake of its mane, it released its powerful jaw and threw Thalia and her sword ten feet back. Not a moment later, Annabeth lunged at Grover and threw him to the ground as Chimera roared and blew flames. But even with Annabeth's effort, scorch marks were branded on the side of Grover's body where his skin had been seared.

Luckily, by this time Riptide had returned to Percy's pocket. He slashed at the base of the tail and seared the snake tail off. It released its death grip on Percy as it disintegrated to dust. He gasped for air and looked at what happened to the others.

"Annabeth!" he yelled. "Take Grover and find some cover! Leave Chimera to me and Thalia"! Annabeth was about to protest, but when she saw Grover's condition she picked him up and started running around the cave to the other side of the island. Percy ran to Thalia as she was picking herself up.

Thalia smiled. "Took you long enough. While you were out playing with some worm, I'm out here fighting a lion."

Percy grinned back and he realized he was starting to see that edgy, sarcastic personality Annabeth told him about. He liked this side of Thalia. "Well one head down, two to go," he replied. "The goat head should be no problem."

Just as he said it, they heard a harmony of notes as the goat head moved its mouth in song. Before they knew it, the sand below them became soft and they rapidly started sinking.

"We have to get rid of that goat, if we want to get anywhere," Percy groaned as he sunk to his waist in the quicksand. Thalia nodded and threw her sword up. The biggest bolt of lightning Percy ever saw struck down, went straight through her sword and, with the help of the celestial bronze blade, disintegrated the goat head.

"Wow, Thal. Where did you learn moves like that?" Percy said grinning.

Thalia gave him a tired smile, but it soon disappeared. "Percy," she panted. "That attack drained me. I don't think I can hold out for much longer."

He took one look at her and realized she was right. He'd have to handle the rest by himself. He scrunched his head in thought and the quicksand began to slow as the spell wore off. If he didn't think of something quick, the sand would harden and he'd be trapped. Then it hit him.

Quicksand was part water. He remembered the prophecy: "_You will travel to an island where the monster lurks, Use your special gift and hope it works."_

He concentrated and the wet sand pulled away from him and Thalia. "Okay only one head left," he said as he looked at the lion head. He uncapped riptide and faced Chimera with a determined look.

It took a lunge and he rolled to the side slashing up as he did so. He was careful to avoid the hard dragon scales of its back legs and sliced open part of its mane. It turned and roared out fire, but just as it did, Percy sent a huge wave from behind him and completely submerged Chimera. When the wave died down, the monster was on his back and Percy wasted no time. He jumped up and stabbed Chimera in its unprotected stomach. He went back to Thalia as the monster disintegrated.

"Not too shabby," Thalia said with a smirk. "For a water boy."

Percy grinned as he lifted her up. "We should go find Grover and Annabeth."

They searched the island until they found Grover lying on the sand.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. "Are you okay?" He then realized he wasn't okay. He had burn marks on the side of his face and had a bruised eye.

"Percy," Grover coughed. "Luke was here waiting for us." He coughed again and the next words froze Percy's blood cold.

"He's taken Annabeth."

--

**AN: How's that for a cliffy? After this long, some new reviews would be great! They always inspire me and make me write the next chapter sooner. So review if you can ;)**


	9. Aphrodite Spices Things Up

**AN: Chapter 9 is here like I promised! I've been reading your reviews and heard a lot of people saying that the chapters were too short. I agree! This is one of (if not the longest) chapter in the story! I'll try to make the chapters longer but if I need to cut it off for some reason (cliffhanger, etc.) then I will.**

**--**

**Chapter 9: Aphrodite Spices Things Up**

"Damn it!" Percy exclaimed when they got back on the boat. He thought about all the things Luke could be doing to Annabeth. They went to Grover's room and he looked over at him. "Sorry, G-man. Take some ambrosia."

The burn marks faded and the swelling in his eye went down. "Thanks, Percy," Grover said as he finished. "I tried to stop him but as you can see I was too weak." Grover was sobbing and looked defeated.

"Don't say that man," Percy said. "We just need to find Annabeth before Luke poisons her mind." _Or body_, he thought bitterly. "You should rest. You're probably really tired." Grover nodded and pulled the covers over him.

"Percy?" He looked over and saw Thalia leaning on the doorframe. "I need to talk to you." He nodded and followed her out to the bow where they leaned on the edge of the railing.

"What's up, Thal?" Percy said with concern in his voice.

"It's about Grover. I was wondering why Luke let him live to tell the story. There must be a reason why he didn't kill him."

Percy looked at her and realized how smart she was. He had never looked at it that way. "He must have left Grover so that he could tell us what happened. He wanted us to follow him," Percy reasoned.

She rolled her eyes. "I figured _that _part out, Seaweed Brain. But he took Annabeth. If he killed Grover in front of her, then she would be fuming mad and not listen to what he has to say."

"You're right," Percy said getting angry. "He's trying to get Annabeth on his side, the monster!"

Thalia saw his knuckles turn white as he tightened his grip on the railing. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Percy, relax. Annabeth's a daughter of Athena. She's smart enough to know when Luke's trying to manipulate her."

Part of him wanted to believe her. But another part of him knew she'd fallen for Luke's traps more than once. A third part of him had completely forgotten Annabeth as he looked at Thalia. She was close to him now and he saw her black hair waving in the wind. He gazed into her light blue eyes and realized they were the same color as the sky. When he looked down at her lips they drew in to a smirk.

"Earth to Seaweed Brain!" Thalia interrupted with that smirk still on her face. "It wouldn't hurt to answer me when I talk to you."

"Huh," Percy said dazed.

"I was asking how much longer we'll be chasing Luke," she said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Oh," Percy said, turning red. "Well, it looks like he got a good head start. Where about half a day away."

"Thanks," she said smiling at him. She started to walk away, but after a few steps turned back. "If you need me for anything, I'll be in my room."

Percy paused and looked her up and down. "Sure," he said.

She turned and went back to her room. As soon as she was in, she lay down on her bed and thought about what happened. She remembered when he was staring at her and when he looked her up and down before she left. Was he checking her out? She blushed madly while she thought about her feelings for Percy.

Meanwhile, Percy had gone back to his room also. He fell asleep almost instantly, not realizing how tired he was.

He woke up to the smell of rose pedals. He got his bearings at sea and realized he must have been asleep only ten or twenty minutes. He looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing in his doorway. Her golden hair fell straight down to her mid back. She had a strapless hot pink dress on that had black trimmed edges complimenting her perfect figure. Percy's mouth hung open for a moment as he stared at her.

"Well, hello Percy," the woman said sweetly. "How are you?"

She walked forward and sat on the bed next to him and he regained his composure as he recognized her.

"Aphrodite," Percy said with slight annoyance. She always had a different appearance when he saw her. "What is it this time?"

"Oh, Percy," she said coyly. "You shouldn't be so rude to the person who's been giving you so much fun on this boring old boat."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy lied turning red.

"Oh, please, Percy," she said giggling. "The kissing? The beer? The constant indecision you face. Oh, what fun!" she giggled again.

"That was all you!?" Percy exclaimed.

"Of course, dear," she said like he should be thanking her. "Don't you remember our last meeting?"

"When you said you'd make my love life hard because you liked me?" Percy said annoyed.

She nodded giving him a dazzling smile, clearly enjoying herself. "You look tired Percy," she said coyly. "Why don't you rest?"

"That's what I was doing until you uh…graced me with your presence," Percy said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

She smiled at him again showing her perfect white teeth. "Of course you were. Now why don't you drink this? It will make your rest more comforting."

He was too tired to protest. He took the wine glass that appeared in her hand and drank the pink liquid.

"Goodbye, Percy Jackson. We'll talk again soon," Aphrodite said winking at him. He turned his head as she turned to her true form and disappeared.

--

Back on the Princess Andromeda, Luke was looking at Annabeth through the holding cell he put her in. "Look, Annabeth. It's not that I want to keep you in here. I just need you to hear me out without fighting back."

"Forget it, Luke! I'm not going to fall for your lies again!" Annabeth said while sitting in the back of her cell.

"Come on, Annabeth. Do you not realize how much I deeply care for you?" Luke said softly.

Her eyes softened when she remembered the time she spent with Luke. How caring he always was. She thought of the crush she always had for him.

But then she thought of Percy. His sea green eyes framed by his perfect face, his unruly black hair, and that comforting smile he'd give even when it seemed hope was gone. She remembered the time she had spent with _him_ and realized it was better than anything she ever did with Luke.

Her eyes hardened. "You're a traitor Luke! And I hope you go to Tartarus!"

"Don't you speak to me in such a way, worthless _girl_," he spat. He opened the door and gave her a backhanded blow across the face. He then pulled her by her hair and lifter her up so their faces met. "It seems you're no use to me after all," he said narrowing his eyes with contempt.

--

Percy sat up on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He was a lot more tired before he drank that liquid. He briefly wondered what was in it but shrugged it off and walked out of his room. He went to the bow and remembered the prior event with Thalia. She was a lot prettier than he thought up close. He looked at the door to her room and decided to go pay her a visit. He knocked on the door and heard a voice inside tell him to come in. He walked in and saw Thalia in her punk/skater clothes.

"Hey," he said as he walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Percy," she replied sitting on the bed.

"Thalia, I was wondering," he started. "About your relationship with Luke."

"Well… he was a great guy when I knew him," she said a bit sheepishly. "But he was always more like a brother to me."

"What about me?" Percy asked abruptly. "How do you feel about me?" The question surprised her and left her at a loss for words.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Let's find out," Percy said breaking the silence. He confidently walked over and kissed her straight on the lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

--

Annabeth looked up as she saw the door open and Luke stride in. He had a triumphant smile on his face and an evil look in his eyes. He went in her cell and pulled her arms behind her back. He took a rope and bound her arms and legs together. She screamed as he took her out of her cell and towards the back of their ship.

"Since you love the ocean so much," Luke said evilly. "I found it in my heart to let you spend the last of your moments there." He picked her up and threw her off the ship.

--

It was midnight when Percy woke up. He turned the light on and noticed something was wrong. The carpet was black. The desk was black. The _walls _were black. This was the black room. As realization dawned on him he looked down and saw Thalia breathing evenly. She was using his chest as a pillow and wearing nothing but sheets.

_This can not be happening! _He thought as he felt Thalia's warm breath on his chest. _Not_ _again!_ He looked over to the desk and saw an overturned wine glass. Memories of his conversation with Aphrodite came back to him. _Shit! It's because of that damn drink she gave me!_

Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, the door opened. "Hey, Thalia do you know where--" Grover looked and saw Thalia's bare body lying on Percy's. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. His mouth started to quiver and when he couldn't take it anymore he started cracking up so bad Percy thought he would explode. He was banging his fists on the floor as he laughed. "Percy--you--and then Annabeth--and then this!!" he said between laughs.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Percy mumbled to the sky. He put on fresh pants and a shirt. He turned to Grover. "You can't tell anyone about this! _Especially_ Annabeth!"

"I promise, I promise," Grover said between laughs. "This is just _too_ funny," he said to himself.

Percy ignored him and got out of the room. He looked at the ocean, not believing what's happened to him over the past few days. Just then he thought he saw something in the water. He felt for his power over the see and realized what it was.

"Annabeth!" he yelled and dove into the water.

He picked her out of the water and got her back to the boat. Thalia had gotten there just in time with a sheepish look on her face. But when she saw Annabeth the look changed into one of worry.

Annabeth was out cold. Percy felt for a pulse and found it. Slow but steady.

He untied her arms and legs and put his mouth on hers. He felt a tug on his gut and the water rose from her lungs and poured out of her mouth into his. He spit the water out and picked her up. He carried her to her bed where he pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and sat at her bedside thinking about how fucked up his life was.

--

**AN: If this story was a car, reviews would be the gas that keeps it going. So review! And tell me how you liked it (or otherwise). Also, to address the community question. If you want to put this story in a community, feel free. Just PM me about it first so I know. I'm always cool with it (as long as its not one of those 'worst PJO fics ever' communities.) Not like I have a choice, anyway :P. I'll start writing the next chapter soon, so stay tuned!**


	10. A Night on the Town

**AN: Hey guys. I edited some previous spelling/grammar mistakes in some of my other chapters and even changed a bit of the dialogue in certain parts. Now, don't worry. You don't have to read the chapters over or anything; you probably wouldn't even notice what I changed. Anyways, I'm back with the 10th chapter of To Die For Love. I loved your reviews! A lot of people are asking about the uh..."event" involving Thalia and Percy and even the one involving Annabeth and Percy. They're asking if they "did anything" or if they just slept there. Now, I'm not trying to write a porno here, but I thought the way I wrote it would make it pretty obvious what went on. Just because two people sleep together, DOES NOT mean that the girl will get pregnant. There's simply a chance that it can happen ;). If you still don't know "what happened" after reading this, then I suggest you go back and read over the last few chapters. Anyways, enjoy the chapter (its the longest one yet!)**

**--**

**Chapter 10: A Night on the Town**

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open the following morning. Her gaze drifted over the ceiling, walls, and other familiar things that marked the white room. Her memory flooded back to her and she realized that Percy must have saved her from the water. She sighed. He was without question her best friend. _Friend?_ It occurred to her that they had done a lot more with each other than friends usually did. _A lot more_, she thought as she remembered two nights ago. She silently scolded herself for letting Percy convince her to drink, but a blush creeped up to her face when she realized she didn't exactly regret her decision. She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. _Ugh! Get a hold of yourself Annabeth! No dignified daughter of Athena would act this way! _She got out of bed and realized she was in the same clothes as yesterday, except they were dry. She silently thanked Percy as she stripped of her clothes and got into the hot shower.

Percy was manning the steering wheel when Grover walked next to him. "Percy, we have a bit of a problem. It's actually why I wanted to talk to you when…well you know," he said trying to keep the grin off his face.

Percy ignored his jibe. "Well, what is it, G-man? Run out of tin cans already?"

"Actually, yeah. We're pretty much out of food, drinks, and other necessities."

"Well that explains the chewed up mattress in your room," Percy joked. "We'll have to stop at the nearest port, so get your stuff ready and can you wake the others up?"

"Sure thing, Percy."

Soon enough, they were all ready and headed into the city.

"Its great to finally be off that boat," Thalia said, stretching.

"Not really," said Percy.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Guys, I'm starving," Grover cut in. "Can we get something for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure thing, G-man." Percy said.

After a bit of walking around, they found a nice little diner where they had breakfast. Percy ordered a stack of pancakes, Thalia ordered French toast, and Annabeth ordered Eggs and bacon. Grover got extra napkins and asked if they had any paper plates. When the food came they dug in gratefully.

"Wow, that was good," Percy said rubbing his stomach.

"You said it," Grover replied after they left the diner. "I still can't believe you ate that bacon though, Annabeth. Do you know what they do to those pigs?"

"Yeah, yeah, Grover. We get it." Percy said laughing.

They walked in relative silence after that. Percy felt a bit awkward walking with both Annabeth _and_ Thalia. Whenever he met Annabeth's eyes, she looked away and blushed and whenever he looked at Thalia, she gave him a sly smile before he turned away. He shook his head. He'd fallen for two totally different girls.

"Percy, look!" Thalia said excitedly.

He looked over and saw she was pointing to a boxing ring. "You're kidding, right?"

"Don't underestimate me, Seaweed Brain," she warned. "I beat Luke every time we fought."

"Doesn't mean you can beat me."

"Did I mention Zeus is way better than Poseidon?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh, it's _so_ on," he replied.

"Race ya!" she said and both of them started running.

Annabeth watched them go. Then she looked and saw a Ron Jon's Surf Shop across the street. "Grover, we should go in there to get, um, sunscreen and stuff," she said. When they went in, she started to pick out sunscreen and sunglasses, but was eventually over by the swimsuits. She picked up a white bikini and silently wished Silena was here to help her choose the best one. Suddenly she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She turned around to see Grover with a huge grin on his face like he knew something she didn't.

"What?" she asked with steel in her voice.

"Picking out a new swimsuit for Percy, I see."

She realized the bikini was still in her hand and she turned red. "I am not!" she said angrily. "I was just picking one out because the one I brought is too small!"

"The one you brought is also a one-piece," Grover replied with that grin still on his face.

Her eyes widened and she turned red again. Then she let out a defeated breath. "Fine. You caught me."

"So you finally admit it then?" Grover asked smiling.

"Will you just tell me which one Percy will like best?" she said with annoyance.

He chuckled. "Yeah, alright. But just because you two look so cute together."

She spent the next hour or so trying on swimsuits with Grover making commentary until she found a light pink bikini. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to say, she looked pretty good. She let Grover see and he agreed it was definitely the best one.

When they left they saw Percy and Thalia walking out of the ring. "Hey guys, how was it?"

"I won the race," Percy said triumphantly.

"Yeah, well I won the wrestling match."

"Well I won the swordfight."

"Correction, _Seaweed Brain_. The swordfight was a draw. And I would've won if I wasn't rusty." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Excuses, excuses," Percy said rolling his eyes. "So what did you guys do?"

"Oh, well we just got…you know, sunscreen and stuff." Annabeth said hastily.

"Alright, well we should find a super market so we can restock on the other stuff. Then we can head back to the ship."

They found a Wal-Mart and spent an hour or so getting what they needed. When they got back to the boat and got everything situated it was around 8 and dark. Percy saw a shimmering light from the makeshift fountain he had made in the boat.

_Please deposit one drachma_, a female voice said. He took one out of his pocket and tossed it through the mist.

"Hey, Chiron," Percy said when he saw him.

"Hello, Percy. You haven't left town yet, have you?"

"Well, we were about to, but—wait, how did you know we were in town?"

"That doesn't matter. Percy, I've received reports of two half-bloods in that town. I'd like you to retrieve them while you're there."

"Sure thing, Chiron. Uh…any idea where to look for them?"

"The school might be a good idea," he said amused.

"Oh, right. But won't the school be closed this time of night?"

"It's quite a stroke of luck that you came on this day, actually. They're having a school dance at the moment."

"Alright thanks, Chiron."

"You should get going, and good luck," he said and the image disappeared.

Percy told the others about the message from Chiron.

"Two more half bloods?" Annabeth said in thought. "It reminds me of your prophecy."

They pondered it as they headed down the same road as before. They eventually realized they had no idea where they were going so they started asking around until two girls in a four seated corvette stopped.

"Are you guys headed to South Beach Academy for the dance?" the girl driving said. She looked about 16 and had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah we are, but we don't really have a ride," Percy told her.

She looked at Annabeth. "Is she your date?"

"Oh, her?" he said looking back at Annabeth. "No, we're all just friends."

She smiled at him showing her perfect white teeth. "Well, you two boys can ride with us. And you two girls can ride with our friends behind us."

They noticed, for the first time, a similar corvette behind the red one. The only difference was that this one was white. Thalia and Annabeth got in the back car while Percy and Grover slid into the front car.

"The school's only a few minutes away," the girl said. "I'm Brittany by the way."

"That's cool and I'm Percy," he said with a smile. "This is Grover."

Brittany smiled back through the rearview mirror. "I love your name, Percy. We learned about the hero Perseus in History class the other day."

"Oh yeah, uh, same here."

"I haven't seen you around school; do you go to South Beach?"

"No, but we have friends that invited us, so we thought we'd come."

She smiled at him again and he swore she was flirting with him. Not that he minded though; she was _damn _good looking.

"Well, we're here." Brittany said.

The school was huge. There was a tall main building with a beautiful courtyard and a fence surrounding it. On the building there were letters made in stone saying South Beach Academy Grades 6 – 12. It was a joined middle and high school. The lock on the fence was open and they could see lights coming from inside the school. They all went up the steps and through two tall arched doorways. Inside was a huge room that looked like it could be the auditorium or cafeteria. All the tables and chairs were cleared away to make a huge dance floor. There was a table on one side of the room that had chips, soda, and of course, a punch bowl. There was a slow song playing on the radio.

Percy was about to take out Riptide when Thalia interrupted him. "Percy, we have to blend in. You can't just take out your sword."

"Yeah, hadn't thought of that," he said putting it away. "We should probably be dancing."

As if on cue, Thalia took his hands and led him to the dance floor. A girl who looked like she was in the 7th grade took Grover's arm and pulled him away to dance while Annabeth started dancing with some jock.

"This is nice," Percy said. He put both hands on her waist as they slow danced to the song playing.

"Keep your mind on the mission, Percy," she scolded.

"Your right. But I don't see anyone that looks like a half-blood in here."

"Just keep looking."

While they danced, Percy looked over and saw Brittany eyeing him with a smile. He smiled back and decided it would be fun to tease Thalia. He started pulling there dance closer to Brittany and, when he was close enough; he took the hand that was on Thalia's waist and grabbed Brittany's hand. He then let go of Thalia with his other hand and started dancing with Brittany. Thalia glared at him and he just chuckled, twirling Brittany around.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Annabeth and he looked over. He saw that she was dancing with some Jock and got annoyed for a second. Then he looked back at Brittany and smiled when he realized how close they were. He put both hands on her waist as they danced. She put her arms around his neck and he realized what she was going to do a second before she did it.

She closed her eyes and kissed him. He held the kiss for five long seconds before breaking away. Then something caught his eye.

"I've got to go find my friends," Percy said with an apologetic smile. "I'll see you around."

He was about to walk away when she started rummaging through her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled something on it. "Call me," she said with a smile as she stuffed the paper in his hands.

"Will do," he said turning away.

He walked toward Annabeth and she pretended not to notice him. He tapped the jock on the shoulder. "Mind if I borrow your date?"

The jock turned around and was about to say something but Percy gave him a hard look and he decided he didn't want any trouble. Percy put his hands on Annabeth's hips and started dancing with her as the jock disappeared in the crowd.

"What do you _want_, Percy?" she said with annoyance.

"What? I can't dance with you?" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I thought you were too busy kissing your _girlfriend_," she said accusingly.

"Annabeth, relax. I'm just trying to blend in…even if that means taking one for the team," he finished with a grin.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You _know_ you liked it."

"Maybe just a _little_," he said with the tiniest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ugh. Why are you here, Seaweed Brain?"

He nodded his head toward the end of the room they were in. "I saw those two kids over there. Take a look; they have dirt and bruises all over them." A boy and a girl were sitting in the corner of the room. The boy looked like he was 12 or 13 and the girl looked around 13-14. They both had black hair and pitch black eyes.

She looked over and nodded. "I'll get Thalia and Grover."

When they were all together they went over to the back corner where the kids sat. But they were gone.

"The back door!" Percy almost yelled. They ran out the back door to find they were in a second courtyard. Percy caught his breath when he saw them backed into a corner by a manticore. He spotted a fountain in the middle of the courtyard and felt a tug in his gut and sent all the water in the fountain toward the manticore. It turned just in time to be hit with a huge wave and sent sprawling on the other side of the courtyard. Annabeth and Thalia ran and sliced him up before he could recover.

Percy walked up to the two kids in the corner. "Are you two alright?"

The girl nodded. "Thanks for saving us," she said. "I'm Bianca. And this is my brother Nico."

Nico eyed Percy suspiciously. "I don't know if we can trust him, what if he's another monster?"

Percy shook his head. "I can take you guys to a place where you can be safe. Where monsters won't come in and chase you."

With the help of Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia, Percy told them about Monsters, Camp Half-Blood, and the Gods. Nico still seemed suspicious but they more or less believed them.

It was late when they left the school, but they managed to get back to the boat before midnight.

They all went to bed except for Percy (Bianca shared a bed with Annabeth and Nico with Grover). He had to get the ship on track before he could go to sleep. He turned the wheel as he pondered the prophecy. _Find two allies young, but old. _He was sure the two allies were Nico and Bianca but wasn't sure about the "old" part.

The boat gently eased its way back into the water. Percy retreated back to his room, and after such a long day, was grateful to fall asleep in his own bed for a change.

--

**AN: I have good new and bad news. The good new is that, with the help of the readers, I've gotten over 100 reviews! The bad news is that im going out of town for the weekend. Now, I know that by now you probably don't trust me when it comes to vacations, but I promise Ill have a new chapter out sometime next week. I expect to see a bunch of new reviews when I get back so REVIEW! It seriously makes my day. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	11. Betrayal

**AN: Guys I'm really sorry about the wait. I've been really busy and on top of that, I now have family issues that need resolving. There are some loose ends in the story that will need closing as I progress through and its taking a while for me to address them. I won't update as often because the mentioned issues above. I actually intended this chapter to be twice as long, but I'm simply too busy and I don't want to keep you waiting.**

**--**

**Chapter 11: Betrayal**

_Silence._

_A single promenade branded the grass before him; alpine trees making the green meadow seem all the more desolate. They made no sound as the gust gently kissed their leaves and chafed his coarse throat dry. The halcyon silence was only broken by his footsteps, discreet and uncertain, walking the path. An eerie breeze sent a chill down his spine, admonishing him to turn back. But he kept on._

_The looming tree line abruptly ceased as the path opened into an expansive clearing. He immediately recognized the cabins, arena, and big house of Camp Half-Blood. But something was different._

_It was empty. Deathly still and ghostly quiet save the gentle creak of the cabin doors. He was alone in the silence. Alone in his fear._

_"My lord," said a familiar voice._

_His head snapped toward the sound. It seemed out of place in the hollow silence around him. He followed the voice until he reached the center of the camp. He realized it had belonged to Chiron, who now stood facing another person._

_"Have you done what I asked?" The man facing Chiron said. This voice was calm, cold, and commanding._

_The man looked to be in his early twenties. He had somewhat short hair, with bangs falling lightly over his forehead. His eyes pierced and his lips held firm, as he stood waiting for an answer. But the most intimidating part of the man was a single scar, branded across his face._

_A wide smile contorted the scar on Luke's face as Chiron dropped a heap that was on his back. He realized the heap was a boy who looked to be unconscious._

_Luke gripped the boy by his neck and lifted him up. "I hope they enjoy their present." He drew backbiter and ran the blade across the boy's throat, slitting it._

Percy jerked up in his bed. He panted; beads of sweat covering his forehead. He got dressed and made his way to the sink to wash his face. The cool water ran over his hands, making quiet ripples in the darkness. He gently brought it up to his face and shivered at the first touch of the cold water. He looked over at his clock. 6 AM, it was still early. He shuddered, remembering what he had just witnessed. Murder in the middle of camp. His eyes grew wide.

_Camp_.

Percy cursed and ran out the door. He bolted to the steering wheel turning it in a full circle. He knew what this meant. If Chiron had betrayed the gods then the whole of Camp Half-Blood could be in danger. He had to get there as fast as he could. As soon as the boat was at maximum speed he turned around to see Annabeth standing there.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said with the barest trace of a smile.

"Annabeth?" he said a bit surprised. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," she started.

"We have to get to camp," he said, not paying much attention. Then he looked straight in her eyes. "Something's happened."

He told her his dream and she stared at him shocked.

"Chiron," Annabeth said disbelieving. "Not Chiron…"

Percy stepped toward her and held her hand in both of his. "I'm sorry Annabeth. But Chiron has…switched sides."

She fought the tears out of her eyes as the news came crashing down. Percy pulled her into a tight hug and she buried her head in his chest.

"It's okay," he said soothingly and started gently rubbing her back.

"I just don't know who to trust anymore," she said, muffling her sobs in his chest.

Percy lifted her chin up so there eyes met. He saw traces of tears and he used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Annabeth, I want you to know that whatever happens, you can always trust me," he said with determination. "I'll always be on your side and I'll always protect you."

She nodded and whispered back "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

He bent down and gently kissed her. "We should be there in a few hours." When he knew exactly where he was going, it didn't take nearly as much time to cover distance.

"You should wake the others up, I'll get something cooking."

Once everyone was awake, he served breakfast while he tried to explain what happened.

"Wait," Nico said a bit puzzled. "I thought you said there were magical boundaries around camp keeping people like Luke away?"

"There are," Percy replied glumly. "But Chiron and Mr. D are the only ones who can disable the barrier. And Mr. D is out dealing with the minor gods."

"Son of a--"

"Nico!" Bianca scolded. "Don't use that kind of language."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Sorry, _mom_." He said sarcastically.

Percy got up and left them to there arguing. He started walking to his room, needing some time alone.

He saw a brief flash of light coming from his room and drew Riptide. He cautiously walked in to see a woman standing there. She had brown hair in a plated braid down to her waist. A fire in her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Put the weapon away, _Son_ of Poseidon," she said with barely restrained anger.

"A-Athena? W-What are you doing here?"

"How _dare_ you," she accused. "How _dare_ you defy me!?"

"W-What?" He took a step back staring at the angered goddess, knowing what was coming next.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter. So you _bed _her! And _then_, not a _day_ later, you bed the daughter of Zeus!"

"But…Aphrodite--"

"_Aphrodite_," she interrupted. "Puts the images in the mind. It is _you_, who chooses to act on them."

Percy should've known this would happen. Now she was going to turn him into a frog or something.

"I should've expected this from a son of _Poseidon_," she said with disgust. Just then, lightning flashed outside. "Lucky for _you_, I am needed. I will give you one more chance Perseus Jackson! Stay _away_ from my daughter." He turned his head and she disappeared in a flash of light.

This day couldn't get worse. First he had the Annabeth and Thalia issue. Then the Nico, Bianca, Chiron, and Camp issue. Then the Luke and Kronos issue. And _now_, he had the Athena issue.

Percy lay down on his bed. He might as well get some rest before heading back to camp. He closed his eyes and heard a knock on the door not a second later. He groaned.

"Percy?"

Annabeth.

"What is it?"

"Is everything okay in here? I thought I heard yelling."

"No, no. Everything's fine. Just uh, wake me up when we get there."

She didn't quite believe him, but nodded and walked out. He closed his eyes again and thankfully fell asleep almost instantly.

--

**AN: I'm going to say again that I originally meant for this chapter to be twice as long, but I know some of you completely desregard the Author's Notes and are going to tell me about it anyway. Well, it doesn't look like much, but it actually opens up a whole new part the story. Review if you liked it. Review if you hated it. Just Review! :) I'll try to get in the next chapter as soon as I can, but like I said before, I'm extremely busy with family issues, etc.**


End file.
